CoLu Week 2018
by BlasphemousOrder
Summary: Lucy's apartment is up in flames. Follow along as she gets to know her new roommate, Cobra, as they raise a new little life. Surprised? Yeah, me too. This is what happens when CoLu week comes around and all my SoulSisters participate. I can't be left out! This year its hosted by Dragonshost.
1. Announcement

"Hey guys! So I am finally committing to CoLu 2018 which will start June 17 and I hope you are all excited! I have most of it already written so…excited. I think it's pretty good, definitely worth the read.

Prompts are:  
Day 1: Defect  
Day 2: Water  
Day 3: Invite  
Day 4: Pyramid  
Day 5: Delirious  
Day 6: Pilot  
Day 7: Staff  
"Bonus: Dance

This is just my placeholder so favorite and follow so you don't miss out when I update!  
Love - Blas


	2. Defect

Day 1: Defect

It was a beautifully warm day, cool breeze filtered through the forest playing with branches and leaves gaily, birds were chirping, the adorable pink goblins scurried around happily, but all of that was lost on the irritable celestial spirit mage as she angrily trudged through the undergrowth because she was having one of the worst days of her life.

Ok, that was exceedingly exaggerated considering the life she's led up to this point, but in the moment that was how she felt.

Her current mood was more the work of the days just prior and many things happening rather than this seemingly peaceful afternoon but even being aware of that Lucy didn't care. What she did care about was this was the final straw, her last "I give a damn" had just been cashed in, after today she was going to go to the club Heaven's Gate down in Hargeon with Cana, like the card mage has been begging her to do for years now, until she was so drunk she blacked out.

The upset mage continued her march through the thick foliage arms aching from her heavy burden that had fallen out of nowhere earlier that day and hit her on the head. She'd just finished a job request to clear out a group of bandits from the forest where the Exceeds from Edolas had established themselves and watched the Rune Knights take them away when she was struck. Loke had to pop out and take her to the Exceed's village along with the blastedly large egg thinking it somehow might belong to someone there. It didn't and apparently while she was still oblivious to the world the Exceeds determined she had been "chosen" to care for it. What the hell did that even mean?

Princess Shagotte was now on her hit list if she ever decided to become a homicidal maniac.

"'This creature's future is tied to yours,' she says," Lucy grumbled. The pounding headache and lower back pain really not helping her mood nor was the fact that she couldn't call on any of her spirits today to carry her, it or both back to town because either she already had for the job, they wouldn't be strong enough to, or they had the day off according to their contract. Loke had offered but she really didn't have the patience to deal with his brand of obnoxious flirting right now.

Why was it the men closest to her aggravated her the most? Gray was always getting naked at the most inconvenient times and Natsu…He was the reason Lucy had to leave on this job by herself.

The fire dragon slayer had not only cleared out her fridge and pantry for the second time this week but after that he'd also delightfully managed to catch her small table on fire which led to her bed catching flame since he thought beating her blazing table with it would put out the fire. The bed spread to the drapes, a wall then the ceiling…

When all was said and done not only did Lucy lose all of her savings paying for damages caused by her irresponsible so called best friend and partner because after a simple "Sorry Luce" he was gone faster than she could blink, but she also lost all her furniture including said poor once comfortable bed, book collection, current manuscript, most of her clothes, the letters to her Mom and, oh yeah, her apartment.

There was little Lucy could argue against her landlady's decision of kicking her out; the poor blonde didn't even fight it after this last disaster. She did, however, think it was going too far to warn every person that owned property within a 20 miles radius not to rent so much as a room to her.

It's not like she was even at fault; Natsu had broken into the building and caused the damage while she'd been with Levy talking about books at their favorite bookstore. She was the victim here and yet it was her that was now broke and homeless with still around 1,200,000 Jewel of debt to her old landlady because Natsu is a permanent exception on any renter's insurance policy within the greater Magnolia area and none of damage caused by him was covered.

She knew, deep deep deep deep deep deep down, it had been nothing more than an accident, that he could be thoughtless when it came to things like this. Natsu wasn't always the best friend to have around unless circumstances involved him fighting someone, she knew that, accepted him quirks and all like he did her…but everyone had a breaking point and she had finally reached it.

It was safe to say that they were no longer partners; he'd used his one and only chance at forgiveness for something so epically hurtful, as unintentional as both acts were, already when he returned after Tartarus like he'd nothing happened. She knew loss better than he did, that excuse was unacceptable for leaving a damn note instead of at least saying goodbye in person.

This, though, almost equaled that in devastation and she couldn't stand the constant injuries and emotional pain he and Happy dished out daily in the form of their teasing anymore.

So now, Lucy was camping out at Levy and Gajeel's place - it was one of the few places the fire slayer was sure to stay away from – on their couch, working only solo missions for the foreseeable future until she paid off her debt and had enough saved to buy or build a house. She even planned to hire Freed to work his Rune magic into every surface and object in and around the place to ward against all her friends. He'd probably do it for free but Lucy couldn't, wouldn't ask him for that.

That had been her week preceding today. She had still somehow managed to smile and laugh on occasion around the guild, even if only just, but now she was saddled with the duty to care for another creature's life when she was still trying to rebuild her own.

An idle thought floated in her frazzled brain. There were 2 dragon slayers in Fairy Tail currently without an Exceed of their own, both had a roof over their heads and were more than capable to take on this responsibility. They could both be arrogant assholes on occasion but they were both good men and a better option than a homeless girl with nothing to her name. She'd even help them raise the little guy or girl, if it came down to it, until it could mostly take care of itself as a sort of incentive to either man. But which one?

Honestly neither mage screamed mature father material and she was loath to enable another Happy from being raised but that was unlikely given both men's personalities. She also knew at least one of them had had an animal friend they'd raised before.

"Cobra, I hope you're ready to be a daddy," Lucy said with relief at her new plan ignoring the knot tightening in her stomach. This was one problem she knew could be lifted from her shoulders quickly and that hope helped her mood improve exponentially. Everything suddenly came into clear perspective again.

Lucy still had her life and health, the rest would just take time to sort out. This poor creature was alone and since she didn't have the resources to care for it herself she'd make sure it had the best home she could come up with.

The typically thoughtful woman decidedly ignored all the more normally acceptable options for parents in her guild and went with her gut. The maroon haired man just seemed right for this.

Miles away a deeply tanned slayer shivered suddenly. Pulling the collar up on his white coat Cobra eyed the guild closely and opened up his hearing to its limits trying to catch a hint of whatever calamity had the hair on the back of his neck standing but there was nothing. Still he knew something was coming and he felt deep in his bones there was no way he could avoid it. Another shiver went down his spine.

-CoLu 2018-

He never saw or heard her coming. That was a flat out lie to himself and he knew it. He'd heard her coming alright but the bright sound of hope and relief playing in her soul for the first time in a week had him so caught up that he completely missed the way she walked directly over to him with a large egg held out in front of her like some weird sort of offering.

Mindlessly he took the proffered item dazed by her warm chocolate depths letting the restorative healing nature of her soul sooth him again. The burst of happiness at his unconscious action was unexpected, especially since it was directed at him, and brought his rational mind back forward.

"And why am I holding your massive egg?" He kept his voice even, a feat only achieved because it was her and her soul's song had him wrapped up in the warmth it had been previously lacking just earlier that day.

"Not my egg. Your egg." She smiled brilliantly making his poor heart skip a beat much to his chagrin. It wasn't the first time nor would it be the last but the easy way this woman affected him always pissed him off just a little mostly because she seemed so unobtainable.

He wasn't a self-denying bitch, readily admitted he liked her; would like her even without the damned bit of dragon soul in him clambering for her. There was just an honest innocence she held that he wanted to protect, covet, horde.

It had nothing to do with the fact that she was a virgin, which she somehow still managed to be with the sexy figure she flaunted daily, but everything to do with the fact that she was able to see goodness in everyone on some level. He would have to disagree with her views because after years of hearing the thoughts and souls of so many degenerates and scumbags he knew better. Still, that lightness, typically only found in children, was precious and fleeting in humans as they gained more experience in the world. Lucy, after everything she's been through still managed to exude it and he wanted to keep her that way.

It's why he'd been so pissed at Fire Balls for what he'd done to the woman and tracked his inconsiderate ass down and poisoned him with something that had the slayer even now writhing in pain in the infirmary. Only he or Wendy could cure him and since Wendy was out on a job and he sure as hell wasn't going to take the poison out Natsu was in for the long haul.

Glancing at the object in his hands it didn't take long to "see" what had happened to her today as her thoughts automatically went to her story readying herself for questions nor to hear the very thin blade her entire soul was balancing on between life-crushing grief and hope for the future.

"Our egg," he finally said decision made. He knew he couldn't outright say no, not because everyone in the guild would hate him for making her cry - he couldn't care less about them - but because he couldn't hear that darkness return. Plus this way he would get time alone with the woman and maybe get the bitch of a lizard soul he housed to calm the fuck down and maybe just even catch himself a star straight out of the heavens.

"Our egg?" she questioned.

"Neither of us can afford to go without work for any significant period of time to take care of this…"

"Exceed," she supplied.

"Exceed. But between us it should be manageable. You can crash in my spare bedroom for now," until I get you in my bed, he thought, "and we can work out a schedule."

Tears brimming Lucy audibly gulped at her overwhelming emotions. She could have her own space, sleep in an actual bed again that she knew would not be invaded and take care of this initially unwanted responsibility.

The knot in her gut finally loosened. There was a part of her that hadn't liked the idea of passing this off to someone else, especially since it was a baby. It was what her father had done and it would have been unacceptable, something she'd have hated herself for emulating.

Not trusting her voice Lucy nodded and let the happy tears fall but not without thinking clearly to make sure Cobra understood. I will be paying rent and half of everything else.

Cobra rolled his singular eye then focused on the large egg still in his hands. "We'll see."

-CoLu 2018-

Three weeks and an intense negotiation later saw both "parents" settled to the satisfaction to only a handful of people. The majority of the guild was completely confused and more than a little wary of Lucy's move but since Cobra couldn't care less and Lucy was incredibly happy they ignored any nay sayers and comfortably traded off taking jobs and watching the egg.

Lucy had just gotten back from making her final payment to her ex-landlady and depositing the rest of her last reward into her account when she found her normally calm and collected roommate freaking out and pacing across the entryway.

"Starshine!" he exclaimed before bodily moving her toward the small area they had set up in the living room with a blanket nest. They'd splurged earlier in the arrangement for a small area heater so they didn't have to light the fireplace in the middle of the summer or constantly carry the egg around providing body heat. "It's starting," was the only explanation Lucy got before she saw what had Erik freaking out.

The large deep purple egg had a huge crack down the side and it was shaking as whoever inside tried to get out.

"Oh my Mavis," Lucy squeaked before joining the man in panicking. The egg was a no brainer to care for but now it was hatching. Was Erik and she ready to care for a new life? The similarities to their behavior to an actual couple starting a family wasn't lost on her, her stomach even flipped at the thought.

Over her time with the poison slayer Lucy finally got to know more about the man. She appreciated his dark sense of humor, the cockiness he played up only around the guild just to piss people off, and his skills in the kitchen that surpassed her own. It was a fact, the celestial mage was ignoring, that she had started to grow feelings for the man she was currently living with because she doubted he reciprocated them. She'd been burned before by making assumptions like that in the past so it was better to not dwell on them now.

"What do we do?"

"You're the woman. What do your ovaries tell you to do?"

"My ovaries are silent bitches that only cause me pain once a month. FYI, that starts in 2 days so we need to stock up on chocolate ice cream."

Just then a minor explosion of light and wind blinded the pair. Blinking rapidly and listening intently Cobra tried to get the white spots from his eye and hear the newest resident to this world but everything outside the normal white noise in the city was quiet.

When his sight finally cleared the only thing he saw was a dark purple striped blob lying in the nest. It was decidedly not an Exceed.

"It's defective?" he said equal parts confused and, he would deny it to his dying day, disappointed.

"It can't be." The quiver in her response was enough to move him into action. Lucy was boardline on tears the red alert in his head jarring him out of his shock. Maybe the blankets hid the cat likeness into looking like a blob? Maybe he just couldn't hears its heart beating?

Tentatively he reached into the bundle for confirmation one way or another but quickly pulled his hand back at the sharp pain. A tiny thorn stuck out of his middle finger and he could feel a weak poison enter his blood stream.

"What the…" their eyes met briefly before they looked down to the now shifting purple striped mass.

Before their eyes the, what both could now identify as a, plant stood up. Its stalk was a pale purple that darkened into a deep amethyst at the bud on the top. It looked smooth, completely free of leaves, so the mystery of the thorn was unknown but it slowly moved from the blankets using its thick roots like they were legs and feet to Lucy's leg wrapping around her ankle, the bud rubbing her skin gently.

"She's beautiful!" the celestial mage exclaimed.

"How can you tell?" Cobra asked more than a little surprised.

"She…," Lucy wracked her brain for an appropriate word but settled for, "hit you when you insulted her."

An arched eyebrow was all the answer Cobra gave. The plant looked happy so he wouldn't argue with her about gender.

"Little one," he kneeled down to make sure the plant understood he was talking to it. "These," he held up the thorn from his finger, "could kill her," he pointed at Lucy then at the dead bloom on his nearby Oleander bush he hadn't had a chance to dead-head yet.

It was frustrating the plant didn't have a soul so he had no easy way of understanding it but the way the large bud dipped he felt it understood. Letting his fingers run over the elongated bud and lifting the tip to "look" at him he couldn't help smiling reassuringly. Fuck living with Starshine was making him soft.

"So be careful." The plant's body shivered but tightened its grip on Lucy's leg. The blonde was immediately on the floor kneeing awkwardly cooing at their "adorable girl", the pronoun not lost on the slayer quirking his lips into a smirk. Worth it.

He honestly thought this plant was a much better alternative to an Exceed; there was only one of those creatures he could stand and that was Lily. Plants, on the other hand, he loved. His house was full of rare and poisonous plants of various types. The garden outside was one of his favorite things he liked to take care of in his free time. He was comfortable with caring for a plant, plus this one had "teeth" and was mobile. Maybe when it matured it would be able to communicate or be able to do other things. The unknown species was exciting.

"She's perfect," he finally answered the beautiful blonde, her face so close to his he could lean forward and kiss those pouty lips.


	3. Water

Day 2: Water

"I was just trying to help!" Lucy ran as fast as her legs could carry her laughing when she wasn't too busy screaming because an irate water logged poison dragon slayer was chasing her around their yard. She may or may not have decided it would hilarious to help Erik with "watering the garden" with a Super Soaker she'd initially bought to "train" Happy away from his rude comments.

So she decided to give Daturas a little spray down while she was at it. The poor magical plant looked absolutely parched perched there on his shoulder with the sun beating down on her as Cobra went about the task of weeding. She was only keeping her word to help care for the really low maintenance bud.

"The hell you were!" the maroon-haired man returned before launching himself at the wily blonde tackling her to the grass but Lucy wasn't going to give up just yet. Twisting her body she tried to break his hold initiating a brief wrestling match that the blonde just as quickly lost before it even really started.

Now held completely still pinned on her back, Cobra's thin lips near her own Lucy couldn't help the stray thought of how they might feel on her own. Were they soft? Demanding? Warm and careful? Her heart raced at the idea of her roommate kissing her, something she'd been very careful not to focus on when the slayer was anywhere near her up until now.

"When are you going to learn? I can hear you." Cobra leaned in closer breathing deeply the calming vanilla scent of the woman he'd finally got his hands on after months of sleeping with her under the same roof, in the room right next to his. Taking his time Cobra ran his nose down her jaw savoring the way the heat of her arousal spiced up her scent and how breathing shallowed.

As he moved to seal his mouth over those perfectly pouty pink lips that had been plaguing his dreams for too long, to finally get his first taste of heaven, he felt a sharp prick on his neck. The now familiar poison from a tiny thorn running through his veins identifying the second being to assault his person in the same day.

"Daturas," he warned in his best fatherly tone turning to look at young plant.

"My Momma!" a young female voice rang in his head while the bud touched its tip to Lucy's temple affectionately.

Gobsmacked both mages stared at the foot tall purple plant open mouthed.

Lucy, the first to recover, took her captor's momentary distraction to escape and swoop the little darling into her arms spinning around.

"You're first words! I'm so proud of you!" the celestial mage cheered. "That deserves one of your special treats," she singsonged changing directions toward the house leaving the speechless slayer still on the ground behind them.

"Fucking cock blocking son of a bitch!" Cobra seethed once his mind caught up to everything that just happened. He'd been so close to finally claiming Lucy as his and with 2 words the little plant that was supposed to be helping him win over the woman had ended that leaving him more frustrated than before.

Now he knew she wanted him but the mood was obliterated, he was still soaked, laying on the grass willing his erection away. And she's getting cuddles and treats that should have been mine, he pouted childishly staring up at the clear blue sky. Who knows when I'll get another chance like that? Knowing Lucy she's probably going to prevent us from being alone again for the foreseeable future.

* * *

Who's excited about a soaked sexually frustrated Cobra? Kids...am I right? Follow, fav and comment if you want to return a little joy I hope this story is bringing you. - Blas :P


	4. Invite

Day 3: Invite

Lucy worried her bottom lip soaking in the massive specialized tub she'd actually paid for herself to have fitted in the only bathroom in the house. Sometimes a good soak was necessary like right now. She was not hiding. Absolutely not!

Ok, maybe just a little but this was the first chance Lucy had at being alone since the water gun incident to actually think about what had happened. Of all the times to let her mind wander it had to be when her soul listening crush was already on top of her in a completely innocent way.

Lucy leaned her head against the edge heaving a heavy sigh. Could Erik be attracted to her like she was to him or was he like many of the guys in the guild just looking for sex with a nice hot piece of ass…?

As soon as the thought entered her mind she violently banished it. Cobra could definitely be an arrogant ass and give no fucks about the vast majority of Earthland's population but if her time living with the man taught her anything he was also considerate and didn't like drama in his personal life. She was just not the lay 'em and leave 'em type nor was she the fuck buddy type either so if either of those had been his intention…Drama would have been the least of his worries and her knew that. He knew her.

And therein lie the problem.

Could Cobra actually like her back? Before all this began, before she moved into this modest and secluded home, she had allowed herself to like him freely without worry of getting too attached. He was a dragon slayer with a mate somewhere out there. As if the likelihood of her actually being said mate wasn't unlikely enough, he'd also had a seriously fucked up childhood with trust issues a mile wide probably exacerbated by the fact that he could hear if someone was lying to him even about the little things.

Lucy wasn't naive or stupid enough to believe that people were always honest. She hadn't even be surprised to hear about all the disturbing, disgusting or down right evil thoughts people had daily; it was one of Erik's favorite games to play. He'd ask, "Who in this aisle is thinking about taking a dump on floor then having sex with that guy in the mess?" or "Which one of the nannies in the park was contemplating choking out her charge she was being paid to watch?"

Admittedly the both of them had decided to take action to get that woman arrested when the next week said little boy had a fresh bruise near his neck. They put some serious effort into setting up that horrible abusive woman for a serious of high profile thefts that got her soundly locked away for 5 years. They thought she deserved longer but at least with her record she could no longer get a job around children.

Still, he had looked and acted in a way that day that could not be denied. Had Daturas not been mistaken and defended her Lucy knew last night would have ended a whole lot differently which meant…Did Erik really see her as his potential mate?

It had her mind running in frantic circles trying to redefine the reality she thought she knew to incorporate what was incredibly unlikely and because of that yesterday and this morning had been incredibly awkward.

The blonde dunked under the water holding her breath as long as possible hoping the physical change in perspective would settle her mental one into a workable realm where she didn't act like an idiot all the time. Lungs burning, she surfaced pushing her bangs back when her eyes focused on a hand slipped through the crack of the barely opened door. A pint of ice cream sitting flat on its palm.

"Triple fudge strawberry coconut," Cobra said working his hand like those people do on infomercials. The invitation was obvious. Traditionally tonight was their monthly horrible movie marathon where the pair, now trio, stayed up all night eating ice cream and candy watching the worst movies known to mankind trying to one up each other on their commentary.

It was also exactly what she needed. Erik was still Erik. She was still Lucy. Nothing had changed except a little seed of hope started to take root in her heart.

Almost jumping out of the tub Lucy called, "I need 10 minutes."

Cobra smirked as the insanity of Starshine's soul finally calmed. Operation Falling Star was a go.

* * *

I've always liked operation/code names especially when they hint at the hope to achieve goal. Whether this is something writers made up or if that's real life I don't know. I just like it and come on...Falling Star? Coolest operation name to me or do you think you can do better? Let me know in the comments after you've fav'd and followed.

Much Love, Blas


	5. Pyramid

Day 4: Pyramid

"Starshine, what the hell are you doing?"

"Hnnn?"

"You heard me."

"Ummmm…"

"..."

"I can explain."

"..."

"You know how we were watching that cheer-leading competition last night?"

"We?"

"Daturas and I."

"Oooookaaay…"

"And remember how they made that human pyramid?"

"..."

"Ok fine you don't but one of the teams did and Dotty really wanted to know what it was like."

"…You do realize you can't make a pyramid with just the two of you."

"Sure we can."

"You've made a pole."

"Pyramid."

"Rod?"

"Pyramid."

"...Shaft."

"Pyramid."

"Starshine, you're on all fours with Dot on your back. I think I'm being generous not saying you're both just playing pony."

 _I'm a cheerleader!_ said plant interjected.

Cobra forcibly stopped from rolling his eye. These women, and he used the term loosely most of the time, were all sorts of bat shit crazy, but he fucking loved them even if the one was stalling his relationship with the other. He was starting to think Daturas was doing it on purpose...

"Fine, you're a cheerleader on top of a pyramid," he conceded beneficently.

The answering smile and cheers was well worth playing along. Fuck he was a lost cause.

* * *

I know, I know, this one was incredibly short but still enjoyable, right? The following days are longer I promise. - Blas


	6. Delirious

Day 5: Delirious

Lucy idly watched as Cobra left their home for the guild to find a job fighting the burgeoning blush rising up on her checks at the thought of this being their home. After the water gun incident a little more than 2 months ago their relationship had slowly started to evolve. Erik would surprise her with little gifts in inconspicuous ways, always made sure to cook breakfast for them to eat together when they were both in town, and would even sit much closer to her letting their legs and shoulders brush up against each other when they watched the Lacrimavision.

She knew what he was doing, saw the way he looked at her mostly because he didn't even try to hide it and she was grateful for the slow progress. Even more grateful Daturas was running interference when things started getting a bit too heated for her. It gave her time to be sure of herself and her feelings, to think about about what real future with him would look like. This would be more than till death do they part. If she was in fact Cobra's mate their lives would be tied to each other in a way she'd not imagined was possible. But... the potential fallout if the mating failed…would possibly kill her but most definitely break her heart.

Not two days after Lucy had started to believe there just might be a future with Erik in her cards had Natsu tried to, and subsequently failed at, claiming Lisanna. It had been a hard blow for the young couple when his mark didn't take, even worse was when Lis almost died from not being able to incorporate his fire magic in her body. Had Wendy not been at Fairy Hills that night, the animal take-over mage most likely would not have survived.

That was a possibility that the celestial spirit mage could not ignore, especially not when Erik's magic was poison, and why she asked Dot to be extra clingy until she was sure. So far that fear rejection and failure had kept her from openly reciprocating his actions and inevitably slowed their progress in becoming anything more than just good friends.

That was, until now.

It took Lucy far longer to realize than she would ever admit to, after a quiet drunken confession from Lisanna, to realize that Erik was not Natsu and her and Erik's situation was completely different because both men and women in the scenarios were different.

Natsu was wild and impulsive like the fire he wielded, a kind of jump in feet first kind of man so when Lisanna had said they were likely mates and laid out all the signs there had been over the years as to why… true to form, her friend hadn't questioned and just gone for it ignoring the fact that literal years had passed with them being nothing but close childhood friends. That sign had been strategically left out of Lisanna's discussion.

When the white haired woman finally woke up and in the infirmary without the fire slayer's mark she had been devastated. Natsu dealt with the situation like he always did; he took off with nary a word to the mountains with only Happy as company.

Lucy may have distanced herself from the man recently because of everything she was still trying to get over but that didn't mean she didn't still love him. He'd been her first friend, the boy who'd given her the chance at fulfilling her dreams and she knew he was likely suffering more than anyone realized but she knew only time would be able to sooth his soul.

As sad as that reality was, learning that Lisanna had pressed to point had been just the wakeup call she had needed to finally more forward.

Cobra was not the sort of person who would chance connecting his life with someone he wasn't sure about especially if it meant the someone could die. He was calculating and precise. He knew Lucy was his mate and everything about his actions and words conveyed his certainty of it and that he wasn't going to let her get away not matter how much she waffled around.

More importantly, Lucy didn't want to _get_ away. What she wanted the most was to live the rest of her life with the irritable poison slayer and proclaim her feelings by doing something that would mean the world to Erik. Possibly create something tangible that announced to the world she returned his feelings and was ready to start a life together with him that wasn't stupidly cheesy like a sky writer or something.

It was decided; Lucy was going to build their home a greenhouse. A nice little place where they could spend time together as a little family growing the rare and expensive plants that wouldn't normally survive in Magnolia's climate but were the favorites of both Cobra and Daturas.

To do so would take time, careful planning and lots of jewel to hire the right people to get the thing up while Cobra was away and to purchase some of those plants to get them started. It couldn't be pulled off during his absence this time but she could start.

* * *

"Daturas and I are going on her first job!" Lucy announced as she strolled into guild later that morning. The little bud was completely on board to help make a gift for "Daddy" and to help conceal "Mommy's" thoughts so it would be a surprise. The only concession Lucy had to make was that she had to bring the plant along to help earn the money together so it would be a gift from them instead. Only problem, Erik had yet to leave the building and was looking none too thrilled.

"Excuse me?" Cobra's voice cut through the happy cheers of everyone else in the guild. "Are you out of your fucking minds?"

"It was Dotty's idea and I agree. We won't go on anything dangerous."

"You won't be going anywhere without me."

With that the line had been drawn and Lucy's eyes turned to the purple plant on her shoulder.

 _He won't know._  
 _  
He's already suspicious because he can't hear us._

 _It's a better surprise._

 _Dotty…_

 _Everything'll be fine._

 _Ok…_

"Ok deal. You get to come along," Lucy conceded to both demands graciously as she marched right up to the board to find their first family job.

Cobra's eyes narrowed on them as they crossed the main floor. They were up to something and that couldn't be anything good. _I'll have to keep my eye on the both of them._

* * *

"Starshine don't look her in the-" Cobra's voice stalled as his chest constricted, his warning came too late. His desired mate's very soul was now under a brutal attack by the disgusting bitch that trying to rip it free of Lucy's body and put it in the creepy ass amulet hanging around her neck where she kept all her different "trophies". This is what made seith magic so fucking frightening.

Lucy now stood defenseless in the midst of the raging battle as she fought a very real struggle of her own for her soul with everything she had. Cobra needed to take that seith mage out before she could succeed but with dozens of mages between them and his inability to use his poison dragon slaying magic without the threat of killing Lucy too made getting even near the bitch far more difficult than he liked.

 _Momma!_ Daturas screamed in agony that was reflected in his very core as the bright sound of Lucy's soul became muffled and trapped. In a rage he couldn't control, Cobra cut through his last obstacles in his way and gripped the blonde to his chest stopping the lash of her whip from connecting with Dotty, something she would never forgive herself for even though her actions were not her own.

A mass of gray mist started filling the room coming from the enraged flower, her petals finally open somewhat like a mouth unleashing a similar attack to his own poison roar. It spread quickly dropping man and woman alike as Cobra listened intently to lungs being robbed of oxygen when the mist was inhaled or as the mysterious compound entered the dark mages' bloodstreams by passing through their skin. Cobra quickly moved as far away from it as possible moving up when he noticed how it settled toward the ground thanking the heaven's that compound was heavier than air. As the seith mage piece of shit dropped to the floor Lucy no longer struggled in his arms.

Standing on the alcove over the entire area Cobra watched on as dark mage after dark mage succumbed to his beautiful little bloom. If it wasn't the strange gaseous substance Daturas was putting out taking them down it was her thorn covered vines that had magically grown from the sides of her little body. He could only assume the trauma of watching her mother's soul being ripped from her body forced her magic to mature prematurely.

As Cobra watched on he wondered idly if the gas had a similar paralytic effect like the poison in her thorns did. Alone and in low doses the poison wasn't strictly lethal but if the mist was paralyzing lungs and hearts…it very well could potentially be. All things considered this was probably the best place something like this to have happened so Dot wouldn't accidentally harm Lucy or anyone in Fairy Tail...He just wished it hadn't been incited by what happened to his Starshine.

A part of him regretted his little girl growing up so fast but he would let his adopted daughter vent her emotions for now and comfort her when things settled. None of them had been prepared for a simple lost item request they'd taken turning into having to take on an entire branch of the dark guild Nightmare by themselves off the cuff. The town people were unaware of Nightmare's presence, he would have heard it if they had been, and it had been the faintest of scent trails from the ancient relic's observation site that Cobra had followed as their only lead to track it down again so they could return it that led them to said dark guild.

The day had quickly degenerated into a fight for their lives.

Breathing in deeply, Cobra drank up the poisonous mist now that Daturas was the only moving being down below, it would be a little counterproductive to have the Rune Knights hit the floor too instead of cleaning out the trash when they arrived.

As the toxins entered his blood stream a rush of overwhelming euphoria and almost giddy excitement hit Cobra so hard he almost dropped the blonde in his arms.

"Whoops!" he giggled adjusting Lucy to a more secure hold. Gods he hadn't felt this good since… He'd never felt this good. "Dots, grab the amulet from that shithead for Papa yeah? We need to get Starshine to Bickslow," Cobra called out happily, eye shining barely able to focus longer than a minute let alone stand still.

 _Bixy can save Momma?_

"I'll turn him inside out if he doesn't." Cobra's smile was just a touch too wide as he lowered the arm not holding Lucy so his daughter could hop up to his shoulder before walking right out of the building no longer giving a fuck if he should wait for the authorities to show up. The town could go fuck itself too and search the building on their own if they wanted their precious relic back for all he cared. He was barely able to remember how to walk right now and he had the dragon soul chanting in his head, _protect Starshine and Dot_ , over and over again in delirious delight to make sure he didn't forget. _That_ was only going to happen if he got to his good ol' buddy Bickslow.

* * *

Soooo, that happened. Daturas is just growing up so quickly but since she's a plant that seems about right. Give all the hugs and snuggles to our blossoming flower by fav, follow and commenting! - Blas


	7. Pilot

We're already on day 6 guys! And a few of you will be happy to see that Cobra is still very much intoxicated. That being said, on with the show!

* * *

Day 6: Pilot

"Ooooh I just got a fucking brilliant idea Dots!" Cobra sniggered having only made it 10 feet from the door before he stopped so he could concentrate enough to talk. "Put the necklace on Papa!"

Daturas eyed her father closely - eyed being a loose term since she didn't have anything in the way of eyes. She more felt the way sound moved through air currents and viewed things through any single mind around her; it was different but effective.

Her Daddy was acting very strange after ingesting the mist she'd released to punish those bad people. Even his thoughts were scattered so she had a hard time following what he wanted her to do. She'd much prefer if any of her Mama's spirits were here to help get her to Uncle Bixy but they were on their annual vacation this month so, yeah, weird Daddy was the only option. Warily using her new arm-like vines the young flower settled her Mommy's soul around Daddy's neck.

"Puurrrrfect," Cobra imitated Happy rolling his R before snorting at his own joke. The flying blue menace could be a serious ass holw but everything was just so funny right now!

"Hey hey hey hey hey...Watch this." And watch she did as suddenly Mommy sprang from Daddy's arms twirled around and posed awkwardly balancing on one leg while her hands held the other over her head. "This'll go much quicker," Cobra announced starting to dance with Lucy mimicking his every move. Daturas was at a loss. Seeing her parents "Gettin' Jiggy Wit It" was probably a highlight of her so far short life but the silence of her mother's mind made it really difficult to enjoy.

Cobra smiled his too wide smile again and grabbed his little mate's had before he skipped forward swinging their arms playfully. It was so much easier _and_ much more fun to guide his mate around like this instead of trying to remember to hold her the whole time so she didn't fall to the ground.

 _Oh no,_ Daturas sighed as she watched her father get distracted by the something shiny across the road and her mother mindlessly shadowing his moves. She knew in that moment they were unlikely to make it home until the effects of her poison wore off and her Daddy was back to normal.

* * *

Today was one of the best as well as saddest days of his life. Bickslow Altiene Pradesh had finally gotten his hands on one Lucy Heartfilia life-sized action figure with an incredible mind controlled piloting feature enabling him to do whatever him mind could come up with. It was waaaaay better than what he'd heard about Mr. Cursy's powers but the sad part? He couldn't keep her or get any real play time because that would be wrong and morally reprehensible because she wasn't even aware what was going on. They were all the same reasons he hadn't used his powers before to prank the hilarious blonde.

The seith mage internally pouted as he started moving the massive as fuck and bright soul back into her body where it should be all the while trying to ignore the irate slayer staring at him in warning.

"You got to play with her but I don't? Not fair."

"I'll be sure to let Starshine know how you feel."

The blood drained for the usually good humored man as memories of some devastating Lucy kicks played through his mind. Quickly attaching the final anchor in place Bickslow nervously chuckled.

"Only kidding. No need to tell her anything."

"Hn."

"Tell who what?" Lucy shifted slightly before deciding it was much better not to move. Moving really really _really_ hurt right now. And her eyes burned. _What the hell? Why does my mouth taste like I ate shit?_

Cobra stiffened at that thought. He didn't quite remember everything he done to her while he'd been flying high but what he did remember was damning enough. He'd already had to bribe Daturas with a trip to Bosco to go visit the Grass Sea to keep the little bloom silent about the whole ordeal.

"Probably from the shit spell that knocked you out," he said instead. "Oh and on a good note we got the reward for catching 2 internationally wanted criminals." He said it casually his demeanor not once betraying the fact that this was a very well placed distraction to steer the inquisitive woman from her current train of thought. It was the only good that had come out of that fucked up mission.

"How much?" Lucy's mind was already making swift calculations.

 _Success!_ "5 million jewel."

"That's over one and a half million jewel for each of us! Ow!" Lucy curled in on herself. Excited movement was not something she could do right now.

"5 million jewel...a piece."

"..."

"That is if you're wanting to split it evenly 3 ways."

"..." Lucy could not think anymore. 10 million jewel between her and Dot plus maybe the reward money from their job… It was enough, more than. How was she so lucky?

"Daturas conned me into agreeing to take you both on vacation to Bosco since I actually picked the job…"

"I...I can't even."

Bickslow stood back from the now quietly speaking couple as they started making arrangements and setting a date. He was most definitely going to invite himself on their trip. He'd been watching their progression for too long to miss out on seeing the ending.

Plus, all his family lived there and he was sure at least a couple of them would want to help out to surprise the couple. Cristoff was a fucking romantic and would love to see at least one dragon slayer find and mate his mate...Oh better yet...If he could get Cosplayer pick some dates around the full moon…

"Hey, I've got family out that way. Own a little cottage right off the Grass Sea that I rent out too. If your interested I can check available dates?" Bicks added a wide grin overtaking the entire portion of his exposed face. _Hook, line and sinker. You fucking owe me Erik._

Cobra smirked as his friend's plan. Yes, yes he really would. Uninterrupted time alone with Starshine during a full moon around the lunar dragon slayer? It would be just the thing to help Lucy let loose for long enough so he could finally claim her ass.

A slight nod to the his crazy best friend and the plan was set.

* * *

Like any smart child Daturas knows the value of a little blackmail when it comes to getting what she wants. For those unfamiliar with Desna's take on Bosco and the Grass Sea that is the country's heart the name makes it obvious as to what it is and as yet I haven't written what it looks like in the story so imagine, a sea covered in woven together bioluminescent plants (they glow at night). This top layer is so dense it can support people and creatures in many areas as well as "floating" islands. It's in a constant state of slow movement so these islands rotate positions through the year. It has restorative and minor healing properties. The perfect place for a little plant to want to visit right? Plus it gives me an excuse to bring in the Pradesh boys I'm so very fond of.

Love, Blas


	8. Staff

Day 7: Staff

Lucy blinked. She had no words and that was rare because like Happy said back when they first met, she talks a lot. This though, was a completely new experience that needed time to be properly digested and appreciated fully in silence. This, this was so much more than "transportation".

The once heiress to Heartfillia Railways knew transportation, had been educated to within an inch of her life about this business even if her father had expected the man she was to be married off to to run his life's work. This ship was so much more.

The glimmering ceilings were high on each deck letting the air move freely opening up the space giving it an outdoors feeling added by the natural light flooding through the transparent exterior walls of the ship. A light blush pink marble lined every walkway of the busy market area that seemed to wrap along the entire deck. Jugglers, dancers, musicians performed right there on the "street" pulling in members of gathering crowds to play along as Lucy walked by eyes wide and shining with childish awe. Just this deck could rival downtown Crocus for entertainment, shops and places to eat.

Lucy was not in a mechanical conveyance that moved people conveniently from point A to B optimizing the profit margin though providing well researched "luxuries". No, this was an extravagant Boscan luxury cruise ship, a flying pleasure resort fashioned in the aspect of their culture the size of a medium sized city. This was the destination and to prove that it even offered a traditional bath house on each deck that used the closest substitute for the waters of the Grass Sea available.

Lucy was already making a battle plan (ie. flirting) to get access to the mobile hydroponics gardens used to create a special blend for the bath waters. She had a greenhouse to plan for and a small hydroponics section would be an easy way to increase the humidity in it required by so many of the plants she was looking to fill the place with.

She walked around the ship in an excited daze trying to take in as much of her surroundings as possible completely oblivious to the old looking poisonous pair following in her wake glaring down both males and females. It was a Boscan Cruise after all that the small group had bought passage on to get to Pelerno the nearest skyport to Bickslow's beach house. A few of the passengers were like them, waiting pleasantly for their port of call, but the vast majority were here on vacation taking the full two week circuit looking to relax and enjoy the free sharing of pleasure culture prevalent on the ship. Needlessly to say there were many more than ready to engage parties eyeing up the cluelessly wandering Lucy.

In the distraction that was a very clueless and persistent male trying to get close to the rare blonde haired beauty that Cobra and Daturas lost sight and track of her as she slipped away eyes drawn by a weapons display.

When she thoughtlessly stepped through the door of the shop Lucy could feel the magical barrier tingle against her skin tugging at the coiled whip on her hip trying to prevent its entrance. With an unconscious pulse of her magic Lucy freed her preferred weapon of defense from the security field her eye's still fixated on the single display where a pair of elegantly carved Tonfa set. They were a dark mahogany stained with a rich red so dark they looked almost black decorated by what looked like twisted vines carved into their surface then limned in gold. They were exquisite and something about them called to something deep inside her.

Of their own accord Lucy's hands reached out and picked up the defensive batons her magic humming at the rightness of the feel; it was like they'd been made for her specially. She knew, in that moment, she needed them no matter the cost even though she had no idea what the single side-handled short clubs were called or how to actually use them outside of the fact they looked to be a better weapon to use than her whip if she got pulled into close quarters with an enemy. There was still a sizeable amount left over from after the generous budget she'd set aside for the greenhouse.

"Ah, I see the tonfa have caught your interest. Most ignore those little gems because they aren't flashy with sharp edges but in the right hands...they can beat any blade," a seductively smooth voice said off to her side. She was surprised at his nearness, as if he was unconcerned that she might attack him with the weapons currently in her hands. It wasn't strictly a smart thing to do considering the type of people who were naturally drawn to a store full implements of pain and death, but then what did that say about him...

"Tonfa?" she asked getting a feel of how it felt when she spun one in her hand.

"Yes, would you believe they were once serviceable cranks in the first grain mills but where necessity for protection comes into our lives…"

"Humans get creative." She smiled brilliantly turning to look up at the man for the first time. He was younger than she'd expected but his deep red eyes held an edge of hard earned wisdom that made her unsure of her judgement. His hair was long, smooth, dark with sun bleached russet highlights all pulled back by a simple leather strip. Beautifully tanned skin stretched over honed muscles all clad in a leather so tight it had to be sewn on. Oh yes he was decidedly handsome. The word didn't actually do him justice and if she weren't already completely in love with her very own dangerously handsome dragon slayer Lucy was sure she'd already be nibbling on that full bottom lip of his.

"That they do. The mind is probably to most dangerous weapon of them all." He moved behind her so close she could feel the heat of his body through her clothes and his without his actually touching her. His large callused hands adjusted her grip on the tonfa before closing over hers lightly guiding her movements through a kind of fluid dance. It was exhilarating in a way she'd never known, her heart pounding in her chest as she slowly took over the movements pulling away a little from the tempting stranger.

In an impulsive move she swung around to face him bringing the club down she was met with a sharp _clack_ as the man caught her weapon with a matte black version that had come out of nowhere. A single raised brow was all it took before an impromptu spar started right in the middle of the store as the pair wove their way around various weapon displays. Lucy felt more than a little guided in her movements by the very tonfa she was wielding more so than she had from the man before her now blocking each of her offensive attacks with an ease that spoke of extensive training.

Pushing harder Lucy focused more on bringing her magic up waiting under her skin to resonate with the wooden clubs, instinct driving her movements catching most but not all of the decidedly soft strikes the man delt her pointing out holes in her guard. A high strike came down and Lucy knew instantly that she didn't have the strength in one arm to stop it which would lead to a painful headache no matter how effectively the man was able to pull his hits; a smack on the head with a metal rod was still going to hurt like a son of a bitch.

Both of her hands flew up to catch the hit and something weird happened as the sides of the wooden guards touched. Lucy's magic pulsed in a shock of white and soon she found a long staff in her hands angled in a way she also caught a side blow she hadn't even been aware of coming at her.

Wide surprised honey brown eyes met dark curious wine red. One swift move later and Lucy was disarmed, the long staff hitting the ground turning back into its original forms, panting and trapped against the cool metal of his clubs and the hot firmness of a hard muscular chest.

"Hmmm, this was fun," his smooth tenor purred in her ear, "but duty calls and I am nothing if not a slave to duty."

The way he said it as he released her from his hold but not before letting the blunt tip of his tonfa slide down her cleavage had Lucy very much doubting the type of duty he was a "slave" to was the one that was calling him away at the moment. Still he did move away and picked up her forgotten batons the tips of his fingers lightly running up the backs of her hands when he handed them over.

"You'd be an idiot not to buys these and next time I'll teach you the right way to work a staff..." His smirk was filled with all sorts of naughty promises a small part of her was a little curious to explore; it had been several long months since she had been laid and she wasn't mated yet...

"Lucy," she said by way of introduction her heart rate finally slowing.

"Hmmm Vander." He nipped at her ear then was gone melting into the shadows.

 _That man is all sorts of dangerous for my health_ , she thought before turning with her purchase clutched to her chest toward the counter. An image of wild dark burgundy hair, thin wicked lips, a single cerulean eye and dark caramel skin came to mind sending tingles up her spine. Erik was really what her frustrated body wanted but the similarities between both men's characters and builds had been enough to waken her hormones.

* * *

The tension in Cobra's shoulders relaxed as Lucy's mind turned back to him instead of the mysterious man that had just begging to be poisoned for encroaching on _his_ mate. He'd only caught a glimpse of him before the stranger was gone and that was probably for the best. He doubted the ship would have survived the fight; Cobra was pretty sure he would have most likely dissolved a hole or two right through the damn thing before it was over.

Lucy was his and no one was going to take her away from him now, not when he had finally succeeded in winning her heart. Her soul practically begged him to take her and he was days away from finally giving in and claiming her. Yeah, that fight would have turned ugly especially since he hadn't been able to pick up on the thoughts of the seducer. He'd have to keep Lucy by his side for the full 2 days of this trip with such a real threat to his mating on board.

"Fucking Boscans," he gritted out.

* * *

"Damn Kaleb you have the worst fucking timing you know that?" Vander said slipping out of the shadows near his older brother. They were almost polar oppositions in looks - the bulging thick muscles of his brother contrasted his own broad but lean frame, bright platinum blonde to his dark russet hair, pale lavender to his merlot colored eyes - but they _were_ brothers in all but blood and Kaleb was one of very few people who could actually put him on his ass if push came to shove so he wasn't going to just ignore him when it came to business; he _was_ technically on a job right now so the beautiful blonde he found earlier would have to wait.

"I know you feel that way but there is something I felt you should know before things went any further." Kaleb's deeper voice said idly as he flipped through the latest forms on his tablet that his assistant had forwarded to him.

"Do you actually need me to ask what that is exactly?" Vander asked as he gracefully dropped down on the deck chair next to his brother's.

"The woman you were entertaining earlier happens to be one of Bix's friends that we're here to keep a watch over since he wasn't able to travel here until later in the week."

"Fuck! Tell me there are more than just the dragon slayer and his mate on board?" Vander pouted crossing his arms over his chest. He already knew the answer but still there were few things he would show respect for but mating had always been up there. With two siblings that were dragon slayers he'd grown up knowing how rare and special it was for a dragon to actually find their mate and how territorial they got around an unclaimed one. It was why their father Arman had insisted Kaleb, Cristoff and he were to look after the couple as they made their way to Bickslow's beach house when he found out that the seith mage wasn't going to be on the flight to run interference.

Luckily Kaleb had been available to use his mindbending magic to help steer people clear of the couple and change any necessary memories if an incident occurred, Cristoff was brought along to heal any potential injuries said incidents could possibly end in and Vander had the happy task of getting the pair away should someone do something to truly incite Cobra's dragon wrath hopefully before any damage was caused. Given his time spent as an assassin for Bosco's crown he'd worked up an immunity to most poisons which, combined with his other skills, made him the best choice for the task of directly dealing with the poison dragon slayer and fucking shit if he hadn't been close to ruining everything and being the cause of sending a dragon slayer into a protective rage without even knowing.

"It's just them. I've already have Cris keeping his distance since he is an unmated male dragon slayer and would be considered the greater threat but you should probably do so as well. This is a huge ship Van. You're free to enjoy yourself with most of them so you don't need the attention of this particular one."

" _You_ haven't met her man. Long honey blonde hair, legs that go for miles with thighs that could probably crack a walnut and she took up the tonfa like she was born to them," Vander sighed wistfully before turning serious. "She's more powerful a mage than Bixy said. You should tell Dad to have Zen kept farther away from the house until after they've mated. I guarantee he'll feel the call of her magic even from the guild hall and if she actually uses it?" Vander shook his head. He'd only felt the very hint of the celestial mage Lucy had called up into the tonfa but her aura spoke to an incredible well spring of power.

"The guild is a 45 minute drive from where they're going to be." Kaleb's arched brow indicated his scepticism. He knew since she was a summoner and opened spirit gates she'd have more power than most but she was young and hadn't been a mage that long.

"That would take Zen maybe 10 minutes, at most, to cover plus the skyport is half that distance. Trust me, he'll feel her and when she calls her first spirit? Yeah, it's safer he go to White Sea and stay there for a little while."

"Interesting," Kaleb mumbled as he sent a quick message to his father, Zen and his assistant Thane to make the arrangements for the temporary move. Their brother Zen had a rare magic type, Archangel, that had some weird side effect that made it next to impossible for him to resist anyone with celestial based magic; the stronger the mage the harder it was for Zen to resist debasing himself at their feet and the easier he tracked them down to do so. He was born to serve the heaven's so those who wielded that power triggered those instincts so strongly in him his free will all but nonexistent. The pull was felt by both parties but unequally and it often ended in their long-suffering brother getting used poorly by an uncaring selfish prick and so far no one in their family had found a way to protect him from it happening other than keeping those with celestial magic at a distance.

Having Zen crash a dragon slayer trying to claim his mate would be bad news for everyone involved. _How the hell did I get roped into this again?_

* * *

Daturas stayed hidden in the amongst the leaves of the foliage prevalent on board the ship watching the lounging blonde male silently. She'd felt the presence of this person in many of the minds she'd jumped through while she nagivated the new space and crowds of strangers but even now couldn't access _his_ mind, a first for her. It had taken her this long to even find him. The man didn't seem to want to harm them but Dot might be a tiny bit paranoid; her first foray into the larger world had turned into a battle with a dark guild.

 _You can come out now little one I already know you're there._

 _...How?_

 _Most people wouldn't feel you pushing in their minds but for someone with my magic? You might as well been using a sledgehammer._

 _Oh._ Daturas' bloom dipped down in disappointment as she made her way to the large man. She only wanted to borrow the humans' senses not hurt anyone. _Who are you?_

 _Kaleb, Bickslow asked me to look out for Lucy and Cobra._

 _You know Mom, Dad and Uncle Bixy?_

 _Yes. You call Bickslow your unclce?_ Kaleb's full lips curved slightly finally getting his first look at the unique creature that had arrived perched on Cobra's shoulder, something his brother had neglected inform the rest of them would be there. _I guess that makes us family too._

 _What do you mean? I've never met you before._ Dot thought warily. It might be impossible to lie effectively to her this way but words could be twisted. Family might mean something different to Kaleb...

 _Bickslow is my brother however much I'd like to deny that sometimes like when he does something exceptionally stupid._

Dot couldn't help but giggle. Uncle Bixy did often do really dumb stuff just to make people laugh.

 _Are you hungry?_ Kaleb asked silently as he greeted a uniformed woman who'd walked up.

 _Do they have any ricin?_ She asked curiously figuring this man must be ok because Uncle Bixy loved telling stories about his siblings and all the fun they had. Plus, ricin was her most favorite treat even though she rarely got it because Mommy said it made her hyper.

 _I'm afraid they don't have any poisons here but I think I might be able to procure something for you._ Kaleb finished his drink order adding a small apple juice last minute before sending out a quick thought. Turning his attention to the sweet little girl hiding his smile as the curious plant settled on his lap using one of her vines to tap the screen of his tablet.

 _Can you watch movies on this?_

 _Un huh and I think I have one you might just like._ Kaleb settled comfortably in the deck chair again as he closed out his work files and pulled up his personal library finally letting the insistent consciousness prodding at his mind in.

 _I'm Daturas but most call me Dotty,_ Daturas answered Kaleb's unasked question as she finally relaxed seeing things through his eyes.

* * *

"What are we watching?" Vander's voice was heard before he appeared at his brother's elbow.

 _Little Shop of Horrors,_ the shadowquip heard a little voice squeak in his mind as Audrey was almost eaten by Audrey II in the movie. Blinking Vander cut his eyes to the side further seeing a foot high plant wrapped around his brothers bicep trembling instead of in the potted foliage he'd originally.

"Ummm, Kaleb...I'll give you she is a cutie but kinda young," he teased.

"Dot this is my youngest brother Vander. You can ignore most of what he says."

"Hey!" Vander cuffs his shoulder without any real heat.

"Van meet Daturas. She's Cobra and Lucy's adopted daughter. They're at a spa so I'm babysitting. Tell me you bring the Havati poison?"

 _I'm not a baby!_ Dot huffed.

"Always." Vander twirled a vial in his fingers. "Wha-"

 _Shhhh, there's dialog here._ The young girl reprimanded tightening her grip a little.

Vander met his brother's eyes filled with humor. He was used to being yelled at for making sarcastic remarks during a movie but never by a plant.

 _I'll explain everything later._ Kaleb conceded a little before opening the vial and pouring it into the small dish of juice Dot was sitting in.

 _Blood is gross why would Audrey II even want to eat a person,_ she exclaimed before quieting again.

Vander rolled his eyes but settled on the deck chair next to his brother's to watch the rest of the movie; he'd just come from a pleasant time with a pair of siblings so was in a good mood and this movie was one of his favorites.

* * *

Dot has now met Kaleb and Vander and I see them getting along really well. Imagine what they can both teach her without Mommy and Daddy around...

I would be lying if I didn't say the inspiration for Daturas didn't come from Little Shop of Horrors only a version you'd actually want around instead of the selfish blood sucking jerk that was Audrey II though...from a moral standpoint which is worse? Audrey II's blood diet or Dot's consumption of other planet based food? Is she a cannibal?

What do you all think? - Blas


	9. Dance

Bonus: Dance

"What are you doing?" Cobra asked voice flat and face an emotionless mask of incredulity. He'd successfully kept Lucy away from any eager males on their flight and finally made it to the secluded beach house Bickslow had promised without further incident only for him to step away for 20 mins and come back to this.

"Oh you know just hanging out," the blond shrugged nonchalantly as if she wasn't hanging upside down from the room's ceiling tied up in silk fabric.

"Where the hell did those come from? How are they staying up there?" Cobra's eye narrowed as he inspected where the fabric met the smooth ceiling but there was anything he could see that was keep it secured. The ceiling just looked like it was sprouting two massive lengths of dark blue silk that was trying to consume his mate.

"Would you believe me if I said it was already here?" Lucy face was becoming darker and darker red as more of her blood flowed to her head.

"..."

Lucy rolled her eyes at the disbelieving look he was giving her. Was it not enough that he already knew what happened? No, Erik was going to make her actually say out loud that she had, in a effort to surprise him with a seductive little aerial silk dance, gotten herself hopelessly tangled 15 feet in the air and upside down with her limbs in very unflattering and uncomfortable positions. Like it wasn't humiliating enough?

Cobra couldn't help it, his face started to crack. Of all the idiotic hairbrained ideas this woman had ever come up with. Fuck he'd wanted her so bad for months and she knew it! The only reason he hadn't taken her on the flight out here was it wouldn't have been long enough for him to complete the bond before they needed to disembark.

He was a man, his needs were simple and she was his goddamn stubborn ass completely oblivious mate. All Lucy had to do to seduce him was lay naked on his bed legs spread and it would have been on. Hell, he'd already planned on stripping her down and taking her after he gotten back from dropping Naturas off at the Pradesh homestead. Somehow his little girl already had three of Bix's brother wrapped around her little vine willing to watch her for the next week. Like hell he was going to pass up on that offer. Uninterrupted privacy to take his mate? Hell yes, sign him up.

So instead of coming back to Lucy lounging on the beach read a book she had to try to inventing self bondage. That was just...hilarious and all sorts of ridiculous. Before Cobra knew it he was on the floor laughing so hard he had to clutch his sides they hurt so bad.

"This isn't funny! Help me down…" Lucy pouted struggling to free herself again but only succeeding in rocking back and forth inciting more gut busting laughter from her "mate".

* * *

"Well now it doesn't take a genius to translate that smug ass look," Bickslow said as he flopped down next to the recently returned slayer. "So how was Cosplayer? Bet she's into to all sorts of kinky shit."

Cobra's eyes glimmered as memories of the past month played through his mind. "She's very...inventive." His thin lips widenned more at the envious groan.

"Don't be a tease man. After all I setup for you?"

"Don't be needy bitch man. We left you a thank you surprise at your place. Let's just say you'll have all sorts of fun with it." That said Cobra got up and made his way over to his beautiful little mate. She'd kill him if she found out he'd ever spoken about their sex life ever but he couldn't help at least hinting at the pleasures they'd discovered together using those long swaths of suspended silk to Bix. He wouldn't need any help filling in the gaps once he saw his place.

That had been the best aerial dance experience ever. Full stop.

* * *

That's the end of CoLu week 2018! A lot of great stories submitted this year and I hope you all enjoyed my offering. Thank you all for your support and comments. Each one brings a smile to my face.

Much Love, Blas


End file.
